Nautilus
Nautilus is a green SeaWing with black spiral patterns on his scales. He is the founder and leader of the Talons of Peace,with Squid being his son,(and only known relative.). Squid is a false dragonet of destiny, yet he chose to quit and was exiled by Morrowseer.Nautilus has retired from being leader of the Talons of Peace, and Riptide replaced him. Biography ''The Lost Heir Nautilus first appears in the prologue.He and Cirrus confront Webs at the entrance to the underground river and try to kill him, claiming that Webs had failed them by letting the dragonets of destiny escape. However, a Talons of Peace infiltrator, named Crocodile,knocked Nautilus and Cirrus unconscious so Webs could escape. Later, Nautilus appears 'talking' to Riptide using Aquatic when Tsunami first is following him, and when the Summer Palace is being destroyed by the SkyWings and MudWings, Riptide tells Tsunami he has been telling Nautilus information about the SeaWings. Nautilus appears again in the epilogue, where Morrowseer has him explains their concept of the false dragonets to Blister, who approves. The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, he, Morrowseer, and the false dragonets are at the Talons of Peace's camp. Morrowseer tells Nautilus that he would be taking the false dragonets to an unknown location, later revealed to be the Night Kingdom, to train. The Dark Secret Nautilus appears in the epilogue, where he and his son, Squid, encounter Blister as she is waiting to meet with Morrowseer. When Morrowseer does not show up, Blister says that it must be the dragonets' fault and she'll kill them no matter what. The Brightest Night Tsunami, Sunny, and Ochre travel to the Talons of Peace's camp to ask him to deliver a message to Blister. However, Ochre is approached by Nautilus, Riptide, a SandWing noted to possibly be Viper's uncle, an IceWing, perhaps Cirrus, and a SkyWing named Avalanche. Much to Tsunami's annoyance, Nautilus flashes a message toward Tsunami, which Sunny translates as a suggestion to land. Tsunami questions Riptide's decision to rejoin the Talons, and he explains that Queen Coral had thrown him out of the Kingdom of the Sea, and that he was hoping the Talons would know where the dragonets had gone. Nautilus coldly remarks that they had no clue, and Riptide quickly introduces Nautilus as the leader of the Talons, to prevent an argument between him and Tsunami. Avalanche replies that Nautilus was the leader "for now," hinting at her dislike of the SeaWing, and asks where the rest of the false dragonets are. The IceWing notices the arrival of another dragon, who Avalanche recognizes as her son, Flame. After seeing the slash across the dragonet's face, Nautilus comments that he's not sure if he wants to know what happened to the others, and so Sunny tells him that Fatespeaker is fine, they don't know what happened to Squid, and that Viper had died in the Night Kingdom. Sunny then tells him that she needs them to convey a message to Blister. Although he talks as if he is indecisive and unwilling to help, Sunny notices that he is excited about finally ending the war. Winter Turning Nauilus is mentioned by his son, Squid, who says"well my father will give me the job when im older"and allowed Riptide to take over the Talons for sort amount of times. Quotes ''"We gave up worldly things to fight for a higher cause. Peace is more important than jewels or gold." - Explaining to Squid. "Squid, be polite." Trivia * A "nautilus" is a shellfish that has lived in the deep sea since prehistoric times (and is still around today). Gallery Nautilus .jpg|Nautilus by Queen Glory - RainWing Nautlius.png Nautilus_Palau.JPG|A real nautilus seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Nautilus|link=SeaWings Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Character Category:WT Characters